Paige's Song
by JadeDragonP3Halliwell
Summary: Rating will almost surly change. After Paige suffers from a tramadic event, will her sisters be able to help her to find herself again in order to find the real culprit?
1. Prologue

Paige took her seat across from Mike. "This is a beautiful restraunt, don't you think?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's cool," Paige said as she started to look at her menu. It was very nice. It had good food, it was close by, and it had a cute name, Quake. She stared at Mike, then back at her menu. This was going to be a long night.  
  
She liked Mike, he was sweet mostly, but sometimes when they got alone...he could be kinda rough. He had never hit her, but she couldn't stand his unnessisary roughness.  
  
"Mike," she started, "you know I like you, and that I'll always have feelings for you, but..."  
  
"I don't like the way this going," Mike said before she could finish.  
  
She kept going anyway, "We need to break up."  
  
"What!" he screamed, "but we're made for each other! We both are trying to find our families, we both were left without a clue when our both sets of our parents died!"  
  
Mike froze.  
  
"Mike, don't get mad, I just need some...." Mike's expression didn't change. Paige looked around. Everyone was frozen. She grabbed her bag and ran out before Mike unfroze. All though it should have been strange, seeing everyone frozen in time, Paige didn't mind at all.  
  
~~~~****3 YEARS LATER****~~~~  
  
Mike looked around P3. It was a nice clup, but he was really here to find Paige. Ever since their break-up three years ago all he had been able to think about was her. He had heard that she had found some sisters that owned this club, and so he excpected her to be here, but so far nothing. Then he saw her at the bar, flirting with some guy. She looked even more beautiful than he had remebered. She had cut her hair and put orange in it. She looked absolutly radiant.  
  
He recognized the guy as Chris Freeman, a guy he used to work with. After Chris left Mike walked up and said hey.  
  
"Mike!" Paige exclaimed, "Good to see you! You know I found a family," She said with a smile.  
  
"I heard. Hey, do you want to grab a drink tommarow?" Mike asked with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"Actually, I have plans," Paige said.  
  
Mike grabbed her arm and squeezed, tightly. "With who? That punk, Chris?" he asked roughly.  
  
Paige snatched her hand away. "Goodbye, Mike. It was good to see you again," and then she walked out. Mike stared at her angrily.  
  
Back at the manor, Phoebe greeted her sister in. "Well, you were out late. Anything happen?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Nope," Paige said as she headed up to her room. She had just bought a new book and planned to start reading it that night. Harry Potter, she was pretty sure that was it.  
  
A/N:JadeDragon: Okay, this is a joint project with me and P3Halliwell1329. I'm also working on two other stories and she's working on one so if it seems rushed-sorry, Of course this is just the prologue, and if I get a response quick enough I'll post the next chapter fairly quick. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. A Fun Filled DayOr Is It?

A Fun Filled Day! Or Not?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day outside but Piper, Phoebe and Paige were inside. They  
  
were all in the sunroom; Phoebe was typing her column, Piper was reading from  
  
cookbooks, and Paige was reading Harry Potter. Piper looked up from her book,  
  
glanced outside, and sighed.  
  
"I'm bored... let's have a picnic at the beach.It's so beautiful outside,"  
  
Piper said.  
  
"Great!" Paige said, relived somebody broke the silence.  
  
"Um, Done! And.....print!" Phoebe said, "Yeah, great idea."  
  
"Good! Great! Grand!" Piper said getting up.  
  
"I'll make the food obviously since you guys can't cook if your lives depended  
  
on it! Paige, you get the blankets, and Pheebs, you get the chairs." They  
  
didn't move.  
  
"Well, come on people. Chop! Chop!" she said with a clapping motion. They went  
  
their separate ways and got ready in about 25 min. They loaded the jeep and  
  
they were off. They got there and set up their spot.  
  
"Now let's go swimming!" Paige said anxiously.  
  
"Uh. No, I'm going to get a tan," Phoebe said laying out in her chair.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
"No, I need a tan; I think you need one, too."  
  
Paige stuck out her tongue. "Ha ha, I am going swimming see ya," Paige headed towards the water, she saw a mini-bucket left on the beach. She  
  
got a wicked idea, she filled the bucket with water and walked back to here  
  
sisters hiding the bucket behind her back, then she dumped it all over them!  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Piper and Phoebe screamed.  
  
"You little brat!" Phoebe exclaimed. She joined Piper in chasing their little sister down to the water. They chased Paige into the water. They started splashing and dunking  
  
each other. They had a lot of fun; it felt great to not worry about work or  
  
demons. When they started to get tired so they headed back up to there spot. Then they  
  
decided to eat.  
  
"Ummm... Piper! This PB&J is good!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks, it was what Grams made us when we were little," Piper replied.  
  
"Piper, you need to start your own restaurant, and sell P3," Phoebe said munching on her own sandwich.  
  
"Ha! Tell me Phoebe-where am I going to get the money?"  
  
"Rob P3?" They all laughed. They all finished and just laid back in their  
  
chairs and relaxed.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom," Paige said unconfrortably, "Be right back."  
  
"Alright," Piper said but she felt that something bad was going happen. She  
  
shrugged it off thinking she was paranoid. They almost never have a  
  
day to themselves without demon interruptions.  
  
After a half an hour her sisters got worried.  
  
"What's taking Paige so long?" Piper asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe she's doing number 2," said Phoebe she stifled a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, probably," she said shrugging it off.  
  
After an hour Piper jumped up.  
  
"Ok, even number 2 doesn't take that long. I'm going to look for her," Piper declared.  
  
"Good idea," Phoebe replied. They walked the down direction she had walked. They got on a smal boardwalk and passed some stores, and food places. Then they saw Paige's hair clip in the opening of an ally. They grew worried, they started to walk down the  
  
ally....  
  
  
  
A/N-P3 wrote this chapter, so all hail P3! However, being senior-editor-in- cheif (which basically means I'm older and have to reveiw everything and make sure it's grammatically correct) I'm still posting my own A/N! Okay, so basically, I want to say that I have a suprise lined up that not even P3 knows about (and, no, I'm not gonna tell you). Review, don't you dare not tell us what you think. Loves to all of you! And see in the next chapter. By the way-check out my story SoulSnatcher which will have its second to last chapter coming out this weekend! 


	3. This Is No Way to End The Day

Each step they took, the more they grew worried for their baby sister. They  
  
walked to the end of the ally; there was no indication of Paige being  
  
there.  
  
"My God, Piper, where is she?" Phoebe asked, now very worried.  
  
"I don't know. Lets go home and scry for her. Don't worry she'll be fine,"  
  
Piper replied trying to stay strong for Phoebe, however, she knew deep inside  
  
Paige was not ok.  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
"Come on we need to find her fast," Piper said franticly walking towards the  
  
street, out of the ally.  
  
"Do you know something I don't?" Phoebe asked sensing Piper was tension.  
  
"No, but I just have this feeling that Paige is really hurt. The sooner we  
  
find her the better."  
  
"Amen!" They practically ran to the car and drove home; they ran most of the  
  
red lights, and just broke about every road rule. The burst threw the front  
  
door and headed straight to the attic. Phoebe got the map and Piper got the  
  
crystal. Phoebe started to scry, but nothing happened.  
  
"Come on! Come on!" Piper anxiously cried. Still nothing happened.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!" Phoebe cried out in frustration. "Why isn't this working?"  
  
"LEO!!!LEO!!!" Piper called. She continued to call but no avail. She finally  
  
gave up.  
  
"Oh! I got a location!" Phoebe yelled. Piper ran over.  
  
"Its Paige's old loft..."  
  
"What in the world is she doing there?" Phoebe asked surprised.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out, come on," Piper and Phoebe got in  
  
the car and drove more carefully this time to Paige's loft. They rushed to  
  
the elevator. The ride up seemed like an eternity. They finally got to her  
  
loft. They pushed the door open, but they were not prepared for what they  
  
were about to see.  
  
"Oh My God..." Piper said barely above a whisper.  
  
They saw Paige's blood stained t-shirt in the middle of the room.  
  
"No no no no no..." Piper kept repeating while walking towards the shirt.  
  
"Oh God!" Phoebe cried. Then she burst into tears.  
  
"She can't be dead," Piper said in a whisper. "I know she is not dead, I can  
  
feel it," she said more strongly, trying to convince Phoebe. She was mostly  
  
trying to convince herself.  
  
"Why would the crystal point us here? If she is not" Phoebe asked.  
  
"She probably was here but the Scumbag that took her probably left."  
  
"And took her with him," Phoebe added.  
  
"This has to be demonic; I mean what human could do this? This is so wrong, so evil."  
  
"Who ever or whatever is doing this will pay BIG TIME for hurting my baby  
  
sister!" Piper exclaimed, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"Come on we need to get back home and search more," Piper said leading them  
  
out of the loft. On the way home Piper clung to Paige's shirt like it was  
  
here lifeline. 'I cannot loose another sister. I will not loose another  
  
sister' Piper kept thinking on the way home. When they arrived home they  
  
rushed to the BOS. They searched and fell upon an entry they have never seen  
  
before.  
  
"To find a sister witch? Piper is this new?"  
  
"Yeah and perfect timing, we need rosemary, urban root, something of hers,  
  
and ginger. Then one of us is going to have to drink it, then we will  
  
know where to go. Lets get started." They gathered all the ingredients  
  
including Paige's blood stained shirt. Suddenly, the phone rang. Piper went to  
  
get it.  
  
"Is this Piper?" the rough voice asked  
  
"Yes..." Piper said almost questioningly.  
  
"I have Paige, don't worry I'm not going to kill her, I'm want to have some  
  
fun first," the voice faded out with his knowing voice's stiffling chuckle.  
  
"LOOK YOU ASSHOLE IF YOU DO.." she was cut of by the click of him hanging  
  
up.  
  
"That was him wasn't it?" Phoebe asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah, he said he wants to have some fun before he kills her..."  
  
"Come on let's get this potion done and find her." They finished the potion. "Okay, I am going to drink it," Piper said. Phoebe looked like she was going to stop her, but she knew Piper was serious. She gulped it down; she froze like  
  
she was having a premonition, her eyes closed, her ears rung. She opened her eyes.  
  
"What did you see?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I saw the sign at entrance of P3, and a man carrying something in his hands," Piper's bottom  
  
lip started to quiver. "I saw Paige's hand; it still has the ring we gave her for her birthday on it."  
  
"Oh no! Come on were going to P3," Phoebe and Piper ran out of the house and  
  
made it to P3. The opened the door and walked down the stairs. They saw  
  
Paige's almost lifeless body on the bar. She had so much bruising she was  
  
barely recognizable. They ran over to her now fully in tears. Piper reached  
  
out to check for a pulse..........  
  
  
  
A/N: Guess who! That's right! It's time for JadeDragon's Minute. From now on MY A/N will be headed J/M. Just so you know. This chapter was written by P3, meaning I get to write the next one-YAY! By the way, my special suprise will come at the end of the story, which might be years...it just depends. I'll upload faster and faster depending on how many reviews I get. And here is a promise. If this story goes over 100 reviews I will make sure that the story gets updated 1 chapter a day until it's finshed. I'm not asking for miracles...just letting you know.  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Agony

Paige's Song  
  
Chapter 3-Agony  
  
Key: **=dream  
  
Paige's pulse was faint, but she felt it. Piper breathed a sigh of relief. "Leo!" she called, "Leo!" The sister's whitelighter orbed in. He rushed over to Paige and held out his hands. Nothing happened.  
  
"Leo why isn't working?!!!" Piper screamed  
  
"I don't know" he tried again and concentrated harder. You can see his sweat dripping from his face. Then they could she the familiar yellow glow. Her bruises healed, her heartbeat quickened, but she didn't move. Piper held Leo's shoulders, Phoebe grabbed one of his hands, and he took Paige in the other. They orbed to Paige's bedroom. Leo laid Paige on the bed and he and Phoebe went to get some dinner ready for when Paige awoke.  
  
Piper stayed at her sister's side. She held her hand and let her tears flow freely. "I love you," she assured her, "we all love you. You're gonna be just fine. You will not give up on us, we need you" She felt Paige stir. Paige cried out and covered her head with her hands. Her body shook with sobs as she protected herself. Piper reached out to touch her, but Paige recoiled. "Paige," Piper tried to confront her. Paige sprung up and curled herself onto the far corner of the bed." Paige it's me your sister Piper!" Her only response from her was uncontrollable sobbing. Leo and Phoebe entered the room, with food in hands and approached Paige. Piper grabbed them and ushered them out, explaining what had happened.  
  
"It sounds like she is suffering from a truly traumatizing experience," Leo said.  
  
"Can't you do anything about it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I can heal her body, but not her mind. She'll have to find her own way, find herself."  
  
"she needs to open up too us, it's the only way she can go through this"  
  
"I know but how? Did you see the way she reacted to me?, it was like she was scared of me, I mean her own sister" Leo; sensing the sisters need some time started to orb out, then he stopped and heard the ringing sound from the elders.  
  
"The elders are calling, maybe it's about what happened to Paige" Leo said.  
  
"Ok but hurry back" Leo orbed out.  
  
"Meanwhile," Piper said with a menacing gleam in her eye, "I'm going to find the bastard that did this, and..."  
  
"Remember, Piper, our job is to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty," Phoebe said.  
  
"How dare you! How could you even say that? Who here is more innocent then Paige? Name one thing that she's done to deserve to be not only in a state of mind like that, but the bruises that came with it. Are you more deseveving then her? Is anyone? How can you take up for the man that did this?"  
  
"As much as I want to protect her, and kill the bastard it still isn't right...."  
  
"What you're saying is this asshole should stay free, because we can't punish him! What if he hurts someone else? I have to stop him from hurting...." Phoebe put hear hand over her mouth and pulled her into a hug. Piper cried on Phoebe's shoulder, soon Phoebe was in tears. They went to check on Paige on more time before they went to bed. The peeked through the door they found her peacefully sleeping or so they thought.  
  
~  
  
Paige let sleep overcome her, the only way out of her piece of mind...or so she thought.  
  
~  
  
* "I have to go to the bathroom," Paige told her sisters.  
  
"Okay," they replied. Paige began her walk toward the nearest bathroom. She passed a few stores and things. Suddenly, someone burst out of a nearby alley, and grabbed her. She tried to scream for help, but he had her by the mouth. She continued to struggle, and she felt her clothes get ruffled, her hair clip fall to the ground. She felt something hit the back of her head and she fell.*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
  
  
Piper could not sleep, so she went to the attic. She stood over the Book, looking through it to find anything that would help. Suddenly, she felt a cold chill. The wind blew across her. "Wait a minute," she said, "we're indoors, how can there be..." she never finished her sentence for just then a dark orb appeared and a Darklighter formed. His crossbow appeared in a cloud of smoke, and he shot an arrow at Piper's stomach. Leo orbed in.  
  
"No!" she heard Leo cry from across the room. He jumped in front of the arrow and it got him in the leg. "Agh," he moaned as Piper turned to the Darklighter.  
  
"You son of a bitch," she tried to blow him up, but he dark orbed out of the room.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper called. Phoebe rushed from her bed and raced up to the attic. She took a look at Leo's leg  
  
"No big deal," Phoebe said, "you two can switch powers and you can heal him."  
  
"No I can't," Piper said, "I don't know what that would do to the baby."  
  
"Then I'll do it," Phoebe said.  
  
Leo, who was uncontrollably shivering, spoke up, "You can't Phoebe, and you still have demon blood in you from your baby. The result could kill you."  
  
"Then what are we going to do?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Our only hope is Paige," Piper replied. She ran towards he sister's room, knowing that Paige hadn't let anyone touch her since she had been found yesterday.  
  
~ 


	5. Immense Pain

(Paige's dream world)  
  
* When she woke up, Paige was tied to a wall. "What the hell?" she screamed. A figure appeared in the shadows. She couldn't see his face, it was to dark in the room. He moved closer and tied a blindfold over her eyes. "Let me go!" she yelled, but he gagged her. Paige felt the knife on her skin as he slowly ripped at her clothing. She whimpered through her gag, but he kept along without much hesitation. He ripped off her shirt, and pricked some of her skin. She screamed under her gag. It was hard to hear her at first, then it got louder.*  
  
  
  
"Paige! Paige" Piper shook her sister violently. Paige heard herself screaming as she sprang up. "Paige, please," Piper begged.  
  
Paige didn't know anything except that she didn't want to be want to be there anymore and suddenly she wasn't.  
  
"No!" she heard Piper scream. Piper ran back up to the attic and took her seat next to Leo, crying.  
  
"Where's Paige?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"She..."Piper said between sobs, "orbed out."  
  
  
  
Paige ended up in a small cafe` she had never seen before. She was sitting beside a guy she didn't recognize and for no reason she was laughing.  
  
"Paige," the man said, "Tonight has been wonderful."  
  
"Yeah," Paige agreed, not sure why. She felt so wonderful, this is exactly where she had wanted to be. Away from everything.  
  
"It's late," the man said, "Perhaps we should..."  
  
Paige looked at him as though he was crazy. He looked up at the waiter and said "One more cup of coffee."  
  
  
  
Leo has his eyes closed. He didn't speak. His breathing was very low, he was going to die.  
  
"Please, hang on..." Piper begged, "She'll be back. She'll come back, I have faith in her."  
  
Leo looked up, into his wife's eyes and smiled. "I love you," he said. Then he doubled over in pain and his body was shattered with orbs. It was beautiful and horrible. Like watching a rose burn.  
  
"Leo!" Piper screamed, "God damn it! Leo!" she fell over. Suddenly, she looked up in anger  
  
"In this time and in this hour,  
  
I call upon the ancient power,  
  
Bring to me the one I seek,  
  
In this time where I seem weak."  
  
The Darklighter appeared. "What the hell?" he looked around. Piper froze him. She walked up to him and kicked him onto the ground. He unfroze. Fear filled his eyes as Piper blew up his left leg.  
  
"You bastard!" Piper said blowing up his other leg. He cried out in pain, begging for mercy. Piper looked completely unsympathetic. She blew up his left arm.  
  
"Please," he begged. She blew up the rest of him. His pieces flew around her. She still wasn't satisfied, she had to find Paige. And kill her. She had to kill Paige.  
  
Paige finished her second cup of coffee. She turned to the man she had labeled as Josh. "Josh...."she began. She really wanted to know what she was doing here, and where here was.  
  
  
  
Piper tried for the one millionth time to use the sister witch potion. She still couldn't find it. A voice from within her told her: You can't use it against her.  
  
"She might be hurt again," she told the voice. It didn't matter. The potion was even gone from the Book. She had to do it from memory, and wasn't sure she was doing it right. She remembered the Urban Root, and a piece of her sisters clothing, but that was it. She no longer felt that she wanted to kill her. She realized she had asked too much of her considering what she had been through. She could not remember anything else from the potion so it was a waste of time. She then remembered Paige was half whitelighter.  
  
"Maybe if I call her she will come" Piper thought out loud.  
  
"PAIGE!!PAIGE!!"  
  
Paige heard someone calling her in her head. She felt this tug then she orbed out and orbed into the manor. Surprisingly in front of Piper. Piper saw her.  
  
"Paige DAMMIT!! Why did you orb out? My husband was dying, and is now dead because of you!!!" Piper yelled. Paige just stared at her blankly.  
  
"Paige Dammit LISTAN TOO ME!!" Piper came over there and slapped her across the face. Paige stared at her in horror; she stepped away from her cautiously. Piper realized what she had done and immediately felt so guilty.  
  
"Paige I am so sorry" Piper apologized. Paige ran upstairs, Piper ran after her. Paige went into her room and locked the door.  
  
"Paige I am so sorry please open the door" Piper asked outside of the door.  
  
"Please" Piper broke down she let her emotions take over. Her loss of Leo, and now she slapped Paige for no apparent reason. She slides down the door in tears.  
  
"I am so sorry, I am so sorry..." she repeated. Phoebe cam down and saw Piper at Paige's door crying. She embraced Piper in a hug, but she had no idea what Piper did to Paige. They stayed there rocking back and forth holding each other mourning the death of Leo and their loss of the Paige the once knew. Would they be able to help her get threw this? 


	6. The Truth Revealed

Discovering the Truth  
  
  
  
Leo opened his eyes and found himself in a place that was surrounded in nothing but white.  
  
"Leo?" he heard someone call.  
  
"Huh? What?" he said incoherently. He stood up and realized where he was.  
  
"Leo, we have brought you here" Elder John said.  
  
"Aren't I dead?" Leo asked gettting on to his feet. He faced the Elders properly to find he was in his robes. He was clear of all wounds.  
  
"We orbed you up here; we healed you." Another Elder, Sara said.  
  
"But why?" Leo asked ready to return to his wife.  
  
"Leo, we knoicked that Darklighter into your path so the girls would think you to be dead. We are giving Paige a test of her emotional and physical limits," It took sometime for Leo to realize what they were saying.  
  
"WAIT! YOU MEAN PAIGE'S PHYSICAL ND EMOTIONAL ANGUISH, HER BRUISES, THE FACT THAT SHE WAS BEATEN AND MORE THAN LIKELY RAPED WAS A DAMN TEST?"  
  
"Yes, we wanted to make her a full whitelighter, but she will still have her witch powers. This could possibly help make the Charmed Ones invincible."  
  
"I never got a test like that," Leo said as he felt his blood boil.  
  
"She is a half witch and half whitelighter which makes her most susceptible  
  
to let her emotions take over her, which weakens the Charmed Ones. We need to  
  
know how much she can handle before we reach a decision."  
  
"They are not going to take this well," Leo said. He tried to orb out, but he  
  
couldn't.  
  
"What happened to my power?!" he yelled.  
  
"We temporally took your orbing power away. This is a test the girls will  
  
have to go through alone, you need not to interfere."  
  
"What if they get hurt?"  
  
"They will have to get healed the human way."  
  
"ARRGGHH!!" he yelled in frustration.  
  
"Leo Wyatt! Go to your chambers and calm down!"  
  
Leo stormed out of the room.  
  
*************THE MANOR************  
  
Piper and Phoebe made their way to their respective rooms. The house was  
  
silent for the rest of the night.  
  
It was morning and Paige would still not come out of her room.  
  
"Paige sweetie you have to come out! You have to eat something!" Phoebe said  
  
trying to get Paige out of her room. As usual Paige said nothing. She hasn't  
  
talked since they found her. She tried to open her door but it was locked.  
  
"Paige you can't stay in there forever, you have to talk to us; we can help  
  
you get through this," she still stood there. She gave up thinking she  
  
was pushing Paige too far, too early. She started to walk away, but then she  
  
heard the click of Paige's door unlock. She walked in to see Paige at the  
  
window.  
  
"You want to know what happened?" Paige said barley above a whisper, but  
  
loud enough for Phoebe to hear, "I'll tell you, but be warned. Not even I wanted to know what happened. I wish I could forget it all."  
  
"Only if your ready sweetie" Phoebe said trying not to push. She sat next to  
  
Paige and gently moved a lock of hair from her face.  
  
"Where's Piper?"  
  
"She is still sleeping"  
  
"Can you go get her? I only want to say this once."  
  
"Sure," Phoebe got up and went to Piper's room.  
  
"Piper?" she gently shook her awake. Her eyes were blood shot red. Phoebe  
  
could tell she cried herself to sleep.  
  
"What?" She replied sleepily.  
  
"Paige is ready to tell us what happened to her" Piper sat straight up. She  
  
just forgot about all her problems, and focused on Paige's. They went to her  
  
room and Piper sat next her in case she needed a shoulder to lean on. Phoebe  
  
sat directly in front of her.  
  
Paige took a deep breath trying to gather her self together.  
  
"It all started when I was walking to the bathroom. Something hit me in  
  
the head and knocked me out. When I woke up I was tied to a wall and gagged.  
  
He came at me and ripped my clothes of and felt my body," she stopped; it was  
  
too much for her. Hr words were slow, far apart. Tears were forming in her eyes. Piper put a comforting arm around her urging her to go on. "Then he..then he" she broke down in tears "...he raped me.Oh God, Piper he raped me!" She clung to Piper, crying on her shoulder. Piper held her tight gently rocking her back and forth. Phoebe joined in the hug, silently crying for all the pain her baby sister went  
  
through. Paige lifted her head to continue "I kept trying to fight him off,  
  
but every time I tried he would punch me. When he finally got off of me, I  
  
thought he was finished but he came back and.put things inside of  
  
me." Piper and Phoebe were now in tears, they did not think it could get any  
  
worse. "I couldn't stop him, I was too weak from what he did before." She  
  
plunged back into Piper's shoulder and cried uncontrollably. She talked  
  
through her sobs "It hurt so much..I never thought he would stop. I finally  
  
passed out form the pain." She had to stop and take a deep breath. "When I  
  
woke up again he was beating me, the pain was so intense I didn't even try  
  
to keep my eyes open, I passed out again." Piper and Paige sat there trying  
  
to take in what their sister had told them. She was still crying on Piper's  
  
shoulder. "Shhhh sweetie we will get u though this, who did this?" Piper  
  
asked. Through Paige's sobs she said, "My ex-boyfriend.Michael."  
  
J/M-P3 wrote this chapter, and I really owe her for it. Almost everything was stuff I begged her to put in, but I couldn't do this chapter. She did it a lot bettter than I could have, I should go on vaction more often. Uhhhh....keep the Leo thing in mind, it'll be important later. In the next chapter (which I will write) we'll have more Cafe` fun, loads more Whitelighter secrets. And maybe Paige will find Mike and beat his ass. Maybe.  
  
***Review*** 


	7. Unexpected Events

Chapter 7-Unexpected Events  
  
By: JadeDragon/P3Halliwell  
  
  
  
Phoebe poured a glass of tea for Paige. Paige had finally opened up to them and told them what had happened to her. Now Phoebe was lost more than before. Phoebe had just finished pouring herself a cup of tea when she heard a shriek. "Piper!" Phoebe exclaimed. She ran in the living room to see Piper holding her stomach.  
  
"This baby is coming!" Piper screamed. "Let's go to the hospital!" Phoebe rushed Piper into the car, and ran upstairs. She grabbed some pre-packed things and knocked down Paige's door. No one was there.  
  
"Paige!" Phoebe screamed. She looked around and she saw nothing. She ran back downstairs and got in the car. "Hold on to something," she told Piper pulling out of the driveway, "it's gonna be a hell of a ride!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Paige bit into an onion ring and looked up at Josh. "Ummm...Josh, as always I've had a wonderful time, but I was wondering...."  
  
"Yeah?" Josh asked simply he playfully laid his head on Paige's shoulder.  
  
"How'd I get here?" Paige asked. Josh looked shocked.  
  
"Uhhh....I picked you up and we drove here."  
  
"Josh," Paige inquired, "where do I live?"  
  
"Uhhh....San Francisco?" Josh tried.  
  
"I knew it!" Paige exclaimed, "Spill." Josh held up his hand and blew powder into her eyes.  
  
"I picked you up from your house." he repeated. Paige nodded; Josh wiped some sweat from his brow.  
  
~  
  
"Goddamn it!" Leo exclaimed, "I can't even be with my wife while she has my child?"  
  
'Founder' Sara spoke, "I'm very sorry Leo, but you cannot interfere."  
  
Leo screamed at the top of his lungs. "Piper thinks I'm dead! Why can't I at least let her know I'm alive?"  
  
"Because, we can't risk you letting anything, ANYTHING, out."  
  
"This is so ridiculous! Is it a joke? Did you know my daughter would be born during this time period? Is it punishment? A way for you to snicker behind me and Piper's back?"  
  
"Don't be foolish, Leo. I know if you think about it you'll realize why this is so important. However, we my help evil rape her and not allow her emotional support, but we're not monsters," Leo snickered, "we will allow you to see the birth of your child. As long as you're not seen or heard." Leo nodded in agreement.  
  
~  
  
"You need to breathe," the nurse said as she rushed around the table. Piper began to speed up her breathing.  
  
"I can't believe its happening," Phoebe said excitedly.  
  
"Go....find....Paige," Piper said in-between breaths.  
  
"No, I need to be here," Phoebe said taking Pipers' hand.  
  
"She might be in trouble again," Piper said, "Go!" Phoebe stared at her. She turned and left.  
  
"Don't have the baby until I get back!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
~  
  
Paige laughed. "Josh, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Please don't, Paige," Josh said nuzzling shoulder.  
  
"But Josh...." Paige said pushing him off her. Josh turned to her.  
  
"Paige, I have to leave soon. I want this to be perfect. Please...let's not get into this."  
  
~  
  
Leo touched his wife's stomach. He knew she couldn't feel him, or see him, but he wanted to be there for her. Piper started screaming and the doctors got in position. Leo found himself breathing deep and preparing. This had to be perfect.  
  
~  
  
Phoebe grabbed a map and crystal. "Paige, Paige, Paige," she said moving the crystal over the map. "Ok she is at Baxter and Green. Got it!" Phoebe ran back downstairs and out the door. She got in her car and speeded toward the street. She passed P3 and Quake. All these places looked familiar. She went past the police station, and finally got to a small cafe that looked like it came straight out of a painting. Only two people were inside, Paige and a guy.  
  
~  
  
The baby was halfway out, and everything was fine. Except that her two sisters weren't there. Piper's breath began to slow. Her child was now all the way out. Piper screamed. Doctors and nurses raced fast. There was a problem, a large complication.  
  
~  
  
Phoebe rushed into the cafe. "Paige!"  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
"Where have you been? And who is this? Don't you know Piper is having her baby?"  
  
"I've been here, even though I'm not sure how I got here, this is Josh, and Piper is what?!?"  
  
"Having her baby!" Phoebe yelled. Paige jumped up.  
  
Josh held his head. "You have to get there-now!" He jumped up and ran off. Paige grabbed Phoebe's arm and orbed to the hospital.  
  
~  
  
"She's losing her pulse..." the nurse said moving an IV into position, "we have to move quickly."  
  
Leo grabbed Piper's arm. "You can pull through this, Piper. I know you can."  
  
No one seemed to noticed Paige and Phoebe bust in from a side door. They rushed to Piper's side.  
  
"Piper! Hold on!" Phoebe said. They heard the doctors say that her pulse was getting weak. They heard the flat-line. Phoebe cried out. They tried restarting her heart. Again...and Again...They gave up after 20 min.   
  
"Time of death is 7:40 pm," one nurse said.  
  
Piper laid lifeless on the table as two sisters cried at her side, her daughter cried nearby, and her husband cried unseen to the world. 


	8. Clestial Beginnings and Endings

Chap 8  
  
Celestial Beginnings And Endings  
  
Piper was floating above her body, looking down. She was very confused. She saw her two sisters crying and her little angel next to them wailing. She did not even get to name her. She must have felt me go too. As she floated to the ceiling she was thinking about anything and everything. She found herself in front of a Big Golden Gate. Grams, Patty were there and so was.Prue.  
  
"Oh My God.Am I dead?" she asked them. They just walk toward her not saying a word. Prue came up to her with a sympathetic smile and enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"Yes sweetie you are dead" she whispered in her ear. Grams and Patty just stood there waiting for her reaction.  
  
"No.no.no." Piper kept repeating to herself. She crumpled into Prue's arms.  
  
"My baby.my sisters.Leo" she kept rambling on and on. "I did not even to name her yet" "Shhh sweetie we are going to fix this" Prue assured her. She glanced at Grams for an answer. Grams just shrugged, she then saw Leo orb in. From the look on his face she knew that he was there when it happened. Piper spotted him and ran into his arms.  
  
"Leo! I thought u died?" he did not say a word, just kept hugging her. He pulled her away so that they were face to face. He then explains the Elders 'Test' to her. She was fuming.  
  
"U MEAN ALL THE SHIT THAT HAPPENED WAS THE FUCKING ELDERS FAULT??" He nodded solemnly. "Honey you need to go back, this was not supposed to happen" Piper went from being angry to being expressionless. She nodded knowing that she had too, but she did not want to. She looked back towards Patty and walked into her arms.  
  
"Mom I don't want to leave you.or Prue.or Grams" Piper said sincerely.  
  
"I know baby but you have too." Patty replied.  
  
"Why? I will be happy here.with all of you"  
  
"Think of Paige and Phoebe.think of your daughter, they need you too" Piper pondered on this.  
  
"And all the innocence u have saved.and will save. All the good u have done.and will do" Grams added.  
  
"But I don't want to.I Love you Mommy.I will miss you too much" Piper said innocently.  
  
"I Love you too baby but u have to go..listen sweetie" She took hold of Piper's chin and brought them face to face. "I will always watch over you and remember I am always with you.in your heart" Piper nodded. Patty kissed her on her cheek and gave her a big hug. She went over to Grams and gave her a hug.  
  
"I Love you so much Grams"  
  
"Same here sweetie" she kissed her forehead. She lastly went to Prue.  
  
"I will miss you so much Prue"  
  
"Me too honey I love u so much.so much"  
  
"I love you Prue" Prue kissed her forehead, and gave her one last big hug. She walked over to Leo. She put her hands around his neck and gave him a good long kiss, then gave him a big hug. "Piper walk into that light" Leo said pointing to the white light opposite of the Golden Gate. She started to walk towards it but stopped and turned around to face Leo.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" she asked.  
  
"No.I can't interfere this is something u have to go through alone" Piper faced dropped. She just nodded and continued to walk into the light.  
  
"Piper?" Leo called. She turned around to face him.  
  
"I Love you." he blew her a kiss. She just smiled and continues walking.  
  
"Too bad she won't remember this." Prue said sadly.  
  
A beeping noise could be heard. "Dr. Black!" the nurse yelled. She came rushing into the room. "We have her heart beat back and it's very strong" The doctor was speechless.  
  
"What?...How?..." she stuttered.  
  
"Ever heard of Miracles Doc?" the nurse smiled widely. "Her vitals are normal.it's incredible" The sisters had just stood there to shocked to say anything. A smile slowly crept on their faces.  
  
"Piper!" they both shout. They rushed to her side. They were still crying, but there were tears of happiness. The doctors left the room to give them some privacy. Piper's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hey guys" she said. She was showered with kisses and hugs from both sisters.  
  
"Dudes! Let me breath!"  
  
"Sorry Piper but u died for like 20 minutes and then u came back" Paige said really quickly, but Piper understood what she said.  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah you did" Phoebe said. "But let's not think of that, all that matters is that you are alive and well"  
  
"Yeah.now what are you going to name your beautiful daughter?" Paige asked.  
  
"Um. let me see.Asia Desiree Halliwell-Wyatt"  
  
"That's a great name" Phoebe and Paige said at the same time. Piper just smiled. Phoebe and Paige crawled into bed with Piper. "Paige?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How are doing? You are talking that's a good sign"  
  
"I am fine.what are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean about what happened to you.with Michael"  
  
Paige froze up at the sound of his name, her face turned pale. She had been so upset about Piper that she had blocked that out of her mind. Piper noticed her face go a shade paler and got worried.  
  
"Paige?" she asked again, but Paige was in a world of her own. All the memories came flooding back.his face.his voice.the beatings.the rape. It was all too much for her. She suddenly orbed out. Piper and Phoebe looked around to check if anyone saw her. No one did.  
  
"Oh no" Piper said. 


End file.
